


蠱魅朧炎

by aisunomi



Category: Basilisk (Anime & Manga), 甲賀忍法帖
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisunomi/pseuds/aisunomi
Summary: 主線情敵，副線師徒。弱攻強受，先婚後愛。平行世界，皆大歡喜。
Relationships: Kouga Gennosuke/Muroga Hyouma, Oboro/Kagerou





	1. Chapter 1

春雪が溶け、百花が咲き乱れ、朧が指折り数えて待ちに待った約束の日が遂に来た。伊賀の次の当主にあたる朧が一体どういう人を嫁として迎えるかは、鍔隠れ衆はみな好奇心を抱かずにいられない。もし衆にばれてしまったら、きっと大勢ついてくると思って、丁度お婆さまが駿府へ出かけているから、誰にも教えずに侍女の朱絹を連れて、明け方になると許婚に会いにこっそり谷を出た。  
その許婚は、甲賀で最も恐ろしいと思われている女忍者・陽炎なのだ。あれほど一族に恐れられる女は怪談の絵巻に描いた妖怪のようではないかと、朧は不安だったが、お見合いで会ってみたら国色天香と言っていいほどの美女だった。その日に朧がお茶を陽炎の着物にこぼしたりして散々やらかしたが、陽炎はちっとも怒らなかったし、客なのにいろいろ手伝ってあげた。  
卍谷の衆に怖いと思われるのは、全く別の理由であった。  
実は、朧に会うまで、陽炎は伊賀へ嫁ぐことをかなり嫌がっていた。 つい何十年か前まで伊賀は敵陣であることはさておき、甲賀の首領と縁を結んでも誰も文句を言えない家柄を持つ陽炎には、忍術一つ解らない伊賀の小娘と婚約するのが不平だった。  
しかし、陽炎には結婚はおろか、普通に惚れた相手と付き合うことさえできないのだ。陽炎の母も婆もみんなそうであった。なぜなら、その家の女はみな致死的な吐息の持ち主である。それでも、その特別な血を引き継ぐために、その家に生まれる女は大人になった途端、女の子を産むまで甲賀の男忍者と次々と肌を重ねなければならない。陽炎も母親が男をたくさん殺してやっとできた子供であった。幸か不幸か、今世の中は随分平和になっていき、先祖代々の宿敵である甲賀と伊賀の間の和睦が実現に向かいつつあるので、もはやそのような術がどこにも必要とされない。そして、陽炎も並の結婚生活ができるように、一族はあらゆる忍術をやぶる破幻の瞳を持つ朧を選んで、縁談をすすめた。


	2. Chapter 2

伊賀者しか通り抜けない山々を越えて入り口に着き、そこに陽炎が一人待っている。  
「陽炎どの！ようお越しあそばした。」朧はとても嬉しそうに声をかけた。  
「まっ、朧どの！」振り返って綺麗な声で答えた。  
「一人で此処まで来て、危のうございませぬか？」  
「ご心配なさらぬよう。わたしを襲えるものこの世におらぬのじゃ。」  
「さようならば早う谷へ向かおう。」  
村につくと、鍔隠れ衆は若頭領が家出したかと思って慌てているところだった。朧が甲賀からの許婚だと紹介したら、みんな驚愕を隠せなかった。特に若い衆は二族の間に四百年もの宿怨があるのをよく聞くが、甲賀者を見ることがなかったため、大変珍しがった。しかも、はじめて見る甲賀者は大輪の牡丹のような絵よりも美しい人で、悪鬼羅刹という想像とはあまりにも大違いだった。いつか甲賀へ尋ねてみようとさえ思った。  
陽炎に鍔隠れを案内したり伊賀の果物を食べさせたりするうちにその日が暮れた。  
「お許しくださいませ。ここの者が一日中お騒がせしてしまって。」初めて同じ寝室で休んで、二人とも緊張している。  
「いいえ、しばらく鍔隠れに住むから、そのうちみんな慣れてくる。」  
「これからずっと住んでいただきとうござる。」朧が勇気を出して言い寄った。  
陽炎は黙り込んだ。自分には甲賀で生涯一人で過ごすか、朧と共に過ごすか、という二つの選択肢しかないのだ。  
「朧どのは、ほんとうにわたしでよいのか？将来当主になる御身分なら、もっといい相手が...」  
「むしろ、陽炎どのがわたしのようなたまたまよい家に生まれただけで、なんの取り柄もない人を嫌わないでくださり有難き幸せござりまする。お婆さまがお戻りになったら、祝宴をあげとうござるが、いかがでしょうか？」朧は顔を赤めながら聞いた。  
「かまいませぬが、まず族人に知らせしなくては。」陽炎が少し驚いて、微笑みながら答えた。「これから二族を結ぶ鎖になるよう朧どのと努むのじゃ。」  
断られなかったから、朧の緊張がほぐれて、さらに陽炎に近寄った。明かりを消して、朧の目は月に照らされ黄色く光り、陽炎の肌は白さを増した。陽炎の吐息を確かめようと朧は顔に近づいて、そしてじっと見つめたまま唇を重ね口を吸いはじめた。  
後略。


End file.
